War
by penwithnoink
Summary: yuzuriha/kamui WAFFy ness. yuzu is bored on a rainy day and kamui gets stuck in a moment he cant get out of. ^_~


War written by ink note: supreme yuzuriha/kamui silliness. WAFFy. ^_~ to keep my mind off the depressing moods of X. now if only i could think of an arashi/sorata fic... summary: a rainy day. yuzuriha is bored, and she brings out her deck of cards. an unfornutate kamui gets stuck in a moment he can't get out of. :] takes place during the month subaru is missing after he disappears. (around the later issues)  
  
Debut   
  
"I'm SOOO bored!" Yuzuriha sighed as she plopped herself down on the couch, hugging the green pillow to her chest. She petted Inuki on the head, who was leaning right next to her. Yuzuriha scrunched up her nose, "Inuki! I'm SO bored! I have never been SO bored!" Yuzuriha exclaimed as she pouted. "I hate the rain, don't you Inuki?" The dog wagged its tail.  
  
Yuzuriha sighed once more and walked towards the window, dragging her fingers down the cold glass the pricked her skin, turning her warm flesh numb. Her big eyes searched the dark outdoors for any ounce of light.  
  
Yuzuriha walked back to the couch and layed backed down on it. She looked up at the ceiling, it was so white. White. White. White. She closed her eyes, what could she see? It's so white... Yuzuriha opened her eyes.  
  
And then there was two violet eyes staring back at her.  
  
"Kya!"  
  
Yuzuriha jumped up from the couch and stared at Kamui. "You!" she exclaimed, her valkyrie eyes enormous.   
  
Kamui stared at her, his gaze was silent and not wavering at all.   
  
"Kamui-kun!" Yuzuriha giggled to herself, "Ahaha!" she laughed aloud as her cheeks faintly turned red. "What are you doing, sneaking up on me like that?"  
  
Kamui remained silent.   
  
Yuzuriha raised an eyebrow, "Hm?"  
  
"I..." Kamui stopped again.  
  
Yuzuriha blew her bangs up off of her forehead, they gently settled back down. "Hey!" Her brown eyes sparked up with interest again, "Do you wanna play cards with me? I'm SOO bored!"  
  
"Not... particularily," Kamui admitted.  
  
Yuzuriha giggled, "C'mon, just one game, my pick," Yuzuriha's eyes sparkled mischievously.  
  
"..."  
  
"Please!" Yuzuriha started to beg, she pouted. "Just _one_ game." Yuzuriha stuck out her lower lip, frowning.  
  
"Fine, you got me," Kamui muttered, giving in, with a smile.  
  
Yuzuriha jumped up and down, "Yay!"  
  
"But just one game!" Kamui reminded her,.  
  
Yuzuriha smirked, "I know, one game is just enough."  
  
"So, what are we playing?"  
  
"Inuki! Into a deck of cards!" Inuki obediently changed before wagging its tail.  
  
Kamui stared at her, "What are we playing? Let's get it quick and done."  
  
"War***," Yuzuriha said quietly as she shuffled the cards. [***War is a game.... well I'd rather not explain, I'm just gonna say it never ends. Like never, ever ends. :)]  
  
"..." Kamui coughed. "... war?"  
  
Yuzuriha smiled, "yup! And we have to finish the _whole_ game, you promised _one_ game!" Yuzuriha's eyes twinkled.  
  
"Are you sure you said war? Why not seventeen? Or ah... er... poker, why war?" Kamui desperately tried to evade his fate.  
  
"'Cause war is fun, silly!" Yuzuriha smiled.  
  
Kamui coughed again. "Okay, let's ... start."  
  
Yuzuriha handed him half of the deck. "Let's get started!"  
  
Kamui put one card down, "Ace," he drawled out, his voice in pure boredom.  
  
"Three! I won! Give me!" Yuzuriha giggled as Kamui handed her his card, sighing.  
  
Kamui drew out another, "Five."  
  
Yuzuriha quirked up one eyebrow, "This should be interesting," she said as she laid down a king.  
  
===  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!" Kamui laughed, out loud as Yuzuriha dramatically told her story.  
  
"And that concludes what happened to Nashi-san," Yuzuriha closed her eyes to add a bigger effect, she opened one to look at Kamui.  
  
"Yuzuriha," Kamui smiled, "Today has been enjoyable, it's not raining anymore..."  
  
Yuzuriha stared at him, a blank look on her face. "Hm?"  
  
"Er..."  
  
Yuzuriha started to laugh, "AHAHA! So what you're really saying is, 'May I go now?'"  
  
Kamui coughed, "y-yeah..."  
  
"Then let me give you my answer," Yuzuriha smiled. "No."  
  
Kamui chocked, "w-what?"  
  
"No." Yuzuriha started to shuffle the cards again.  
  
Kamui's voice was weak. "But, we've been playing for like hours now! We've been playing so long that we stopped playing for a while and and---"  
  
"No." Yuzuriha opened her eyes and smiled. "Kamui-kun..."  
  
"Hm?" Kamui looked at her, he noticed as she has a sad look in her eyes as she smiled.  
  
"Yuzuriha-chan... what's wrong?" Kamui asked immediately.  
  
Yuzuriha looked to him, "Nothing.. is wrong. I'm just... happy."  
  
Kamui didn't believe her, Yuzuriha's eyes had a bestowed a look of infinite emptiness. "Please... tell me."  
  
Yuzuriha sighed, "I'm just thinking. It's so nice, I feel so happy. But..."  
  
Violet eyes peered at her as she struggled to find her words.  
  
"it will all end soon. On the promised day, I wonder, will I ever feel these wonderful thoughts again? When I die, will I be remembered? Or will I just disappear?" Yuzuriha closed her eyes.  
  
Kamui sighed, "I... don't know," he answered truthfully. "But Yuzuriha..."  
  
Tears started to leak their way out of Yuzuriha's eyes.  
  
"I will remember you," Kamui said, he took one of her small hands into his hand. "If you should die."  
  
Yuzuriha felt Kamui pull himself closer to her, wrapping his arms around her. She opened her eyes. "But somehow... somehow... I know I will die."  
  
Kamui stayed silent, thunder began to roll in the sky, the rain that had once disappeared came back again harder.  
  
He smiled. "Yuzuriha, would you like to play a game? A card game?"  
  
"What game?" Yuzuriha's voice was hardly a whisper.  
  
"Please, just one game."  
  
"Alright," Yuzuriha's voice was starting to clear up.  
  
"War."  
  
Yuzuriha gently pushed Kamui off of her, she smiled. "Sure, but you have to give me something."  
  
"What?"  
  
Yuzuriha sighed, "C'mon, yes or no?"  
  
"Alright..."  
  
Yuzuriha pulled herself close up to Kamui and for a brief second her lips touched his.  
  
Kamui stared at her as she started to shuffle the cards. His eyes were big, not sure what to think.  
  
Yuzuriha smiled to herself. Kamui stopped her hand as she began to deal, Yuzuriha looked up to face Kamui's eyes.  
  
Kamui leaned in closer to her and kissed her lips, Yuzuriha dropped the cards. Her eyes were wide, she had not expected this. She had not expected this at all.  
  
Kamui broke off the kiss as Yuzuriha shook a little, "Let's start the game, shall we?" 


End file.
